endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/Shadows
Unit Overview: Shadows are the UNAC's front line infantry unit, they are recruited from all over the world. These troops undergo harsh training in all environments to prepare for any operation. Shadows are the only riflemen unit to specialize heavily in Force Recon and Surveillance, and as such the range at which Shadows can me detected is lower than other riflemen units. Equipped with some of the most advanced technology around, they are heavily digitalized, carrying an on board CPU processor, and they boast a nice range advantage over other units. They perform well in both urban and open environments (provided there is cover). They are also are equipped with an advanced exoskeletal load bearing system. Armament: *'Primary: '''M7A2: Caliber: 6.8mm. Munitions: Basic AP. The M5A2 is an extremely versatile weapon, with excellent range and accuracy, as well as decent stopping power. It's low recoil ensures consistent hits. M5A2's come digitalized standard, with data uplinked optics and high resolution cameras, it's built from a extremely lightweight composite alloy. It carries a standard 36 round magazine. *'Secondary:' M105A2 Anti-Personnel Fragmentation Grenade: Very potent little thing, often considered the most deadly "oldschool" frag in the world. Packed with high explosives and fatal shrapnel excellerated at high hyper velocity speeds thanks to breakthrough explosives chemistry. Kill radius is a horrendous 25m Armor System Components: *'Dragon Skin Mk. IV: Highly advanced version of previously used dragon skin vests. Made of highly flexible overlapping Silicon Carbide ceramic honeycombs, cushioned with advanced ballistic foams and classified coatings. High comfort and high degree of coverage. *'''Modular Armor Supplements: Low-profile light weight Carbon fiber reinforced polymer pauldron/plating supplements, reinforced with Kevlar and ballistic foams. Covers the shoulders, thighs, shins/knees, forearms and elbows. Upgrades OFFENSIVE SET: *'Augmented Reality Helmet 3.0:' Accuracy +5%, Reaction Time +5% - VISR 5.0: Accuracy +5% - Integrated Laser Rangefinder: Range +5% *'Variable Zoom Optics: '''Range +5% - '''Optics Data-Linked Telescopic HUD': Range +5% - Full-Spectrum Visual Interface: Range/Accuracy +3%, increases units Individual Detection Range 5% *'Electronic Chamber:' Rate of Fire +5% - Caseless Rounds: Mobility +5% - Precision Ignition: Accuracy +5% *'Designated Marksmen Rifle:' Equips Shadow fire teams with a Sniper - Anti-Material Penetrators: DMR Damage +15%, may penetrate light cover with no damage penalty - Multi-Color Infrared Targeting: DMR Range +10% *'Environmental Adaptation Training:' Shadow fire teams will gain performance bonuses if they remain in any type of environment for a certain amount of time - Unconventional Warfare: Shadows may place improvised explosive devices in a commander specified location - Neural Interface: Accuracy/Reaction Time +10% *'Motion Sensors:' Allows stealth detection in a small radius - Bio-Signature Scanner: Range +5% - High Intensity Imaging Sensors: 'Range +5% *'Composite Armor Piercing Rounds: Damage +5% - Tracer Rounds: Accuracy +5% - Adjusted Explosives: Enhances grenades, increases grenade blast radius 20%, reduces damage -10% DEFENSIVE SET: *'Reinforced Exoskeleton:' HP +5% - Exoskeletal Ceramic Plating: HP +3% - Polymer Coated Ceramics: HP +3% *'ECM Hardened Electronics:' Reduces enemy Electronic Warfare abilities -5% - Helmet Mounted Infrared Dazzlers: Shield +5%, decreases hostile missile accuracy -5% - Counter-Electronic Infantry Warfare: Reduces hostile infantry accuracy and shield -3% *'Reactive Nanofoam:' HP +5% - Nanomesh Composite Fiber: HP +5% - Hydrostatic Gel: Reduces concussive force, reducing accuracy nerfs by -5% while taking damage *'Polymer/Ceramic Nanocomposite Vest:' HP +5% - Tungsten Disulfide Nanocomposites: HP +5% - Shock Bonding Nanofibers: HP +5% Category:Blog posts